Uma Personalidade Toda Dela tradução
by Nieryka
Summary: Wincest-Slash Uma ajudinha inesperada para os irmãos finalmente descobrirem o quanto se amam.


Título: Uma Personalidade Toda Dela - A Personality All Her Own

Gênero: Wincest/Slash/NC-17

Fandom: Supernatural/ Sobrenatural

Casal: Dean/Sam

Autora: The Huntress

Tradutora Meia-Boca: Nieryka

Sumário:

Uma Personalidade Toda Dela

Dean Winchester tinha dezesseis anos quando a viu.

Foi amor a primeira vista.

Ela era linda, negra e brilhante, com bancos de couro e um toca-fitas. O pai não tinha um toca-fitas na caminhonete; ele nem mesmo tinha um rádio FM!

O homem a quem ela pertencia foi honesto e disse a eles que o carro estava em uma merda de estado e mais, que as vezes ela tinha dificuldade nas curvas e tendencia a empacar se ficasse desligada muito tempo.

Dean foi insistente, dizendo ao pai que ele usaria o próprio dinheiro para comprar peças novas para ela e consertá-la.

John cavou e mandou fora cinco mil dólares.

No momento em que o negócio foi feito Dean pulou pra dentro do carro e ligou a ignição.

Não apenas o Impala pegou de primeira, como também o motor ronronou e quando ele se ajeitou na direção ela zuniu de satisfação.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A primeira vez em que Sam Winchester sentou no Impala ele tinha onze anos e derrubou sorvete no banco.

Ela empacou e se recusou a ligar até o banco ser limpo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Sam tinha treze anos, ele fez um pequeno buraco de queimadura no couro do banco enquanto experimentava seu primeiro cigarro. Ele tentou consertar mas só piorou as coisas.

Quando Dean descobriu literalmente chorou.

Sam nunca mais fumou novamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam tinha dezessete quando foi para o banco de trás com uma garota.

De alguma maneira o Impala deslizou pela rua e bateu num hidrante.

Sam não conseguiu entender como acontecera porque quando ele conferiu mais tarde, o carro continuava travado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam "pegou emprestado" o carro numa noite sem Dean saber para uma rápida ida até o mercado. Ele espirrou sem querer um pouco de soda no chão.

Uma tempestade começou no caminho de volta e a janela do motorista recusou-se a fechar. O Impala ficou ensopado por dentro.

Isso custou a Sam tres meses de mesada para ter o carro drenado por profissionais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean e o pai estavam fora em uma caçada quando Sam tinha dezessete. Ele tinha provas e não podia ir com eles. Dean o avisou a não chegar nem perto do Impala, mas é claro que Sam o tomou para ir ao cinema com alguns amigos.

O velocímetro travou por si mesmo e Sam pegou o primeiro de muitos bilhetes de velocidade e o carro foi multado.

Dean deu a Sam um olho preto.

Sam nunca mais tocou o carro novamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Sam tinha vinte e dois Dean o pegou em Stanford, contando que o pai deles tinha desaparecido.

Jessica morreu logo depois e Sam se tornou um residente permanente do banco passageiro do Impala.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu quero um CD player pro carro, Dean. - Sam disse quando entraram na auto-estrada.

- Não.

- Vamos lá, Dean, nenhuma das minhas músicas está em cassete.

- Ela é um clássico, Sammy. Fique grato dela não ter um daqueles toca fitas enormes e esquisitões.

Sam não se calou sobre isso e Dean finalmente aquiesceu.

O carro empacou antes de Sam poder tocar um CD e, tão logo removeram o player o Impala voltou a vida.

Sam começou a se convencer que o carro estava possuído e que o odiava.

Dean não estava perto no momento e ficou convencido de que o irmão estava louco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tudo que Sam queria fazer era tomar um milkshake de chocolate então, uma vez Dean tendo adormecido ele saiu do motel e dirigiu ao Dairy Queen.

Dean passou os próximos quatro dias xingando pelo arranhão na porta.

Sam jurou de pés juntos que não tinha estacionado perto de outro carro e não tinha idéia de como o arranhão tinha aparecido.

- Claro, Sammy, o carro arranhou a si mesmo.

- Eu acho que ele fez isso mesmo, Dean.

- Ah não, nós não teremos essa conversa de novo. Ela é um carro, e mesmo que eu a ame muito, ela é um objeto inanimado. Ela não está viva! - Com raiva Dean golpeou o painel com o punho.

Trinta segundos depois o ar condicionado morreu.

Dean teve que arranjar um novo compressor e passou os próximos dias acalmando o Impala com palavras doces, arrulhando como ela era boazinha e quanto ele a amava muito.

Sam começou a questionar a sanidade de seu irmão e a sua própria; ele ainda estava convencido de que o carro o odiava.

Após um tempo ela começou a se comportar quando Sam dirigia, mas apenas quando Dean estava ferido e incapaz de fazê-lo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean gostava de Megan, ela gostava dele e ele realmente queria transar.

Ele se inclinou através do banco da frente e a beijou.

A porta do passageiro se abriu e Megan caiu fora, ganhando um belo galo na cabeça.

Dean não conseguiu transar.

Toda vez que ele levava uma garota para o carro alguma coisa acontecia.

Ele empacava, dava um curto, os limpadores de para brisa se recusavam a funcionar na chuva. Ele queria tocar alguma música uma noite em que ele estava estacionado em uma daquelas vielas de namorados numa cidade pequena, mas suas fitas tinham desaparecido e a única estação de rádio que ele conseguiu sintonizar era de óperas.

Na manhã seguinte ele viu a caixa de fitas no banco de trás, jurando que não estavam lá quando ele olhara a noite anterior.

Se ele tivesse parado um momento para pensar sobre isso, ele poderia ter percebido que seus problemas com mulheres tinham começado quando Sam começou a viajar com ele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sentou no banco da frente uma noite, enquanto Dean dormia no motel. Ele se lamentou sobre quanto ele estava ferrado e como havia algo terrivelmente errado com ele.

Ele jamais tivera inclinações sexuais por nenhum homem, ainda mais ver-se apaixonado por seu próprio irmão. O que ele sentia por Dean estava muito além do que ele sentia por Jessica.

Sam falou sobre os olhos de Dean, os lábios de Dean, a voz de Dean. Ele falou sobre suas fantasias de dar a Dean um boquete enquanto ele dirigia, de deixar Dean fodê-lo no banco de trás. Ele lamentou que o fato de que Dean nunca poderia amá-lo assim não era justo.

Ninguém se importava com Dean da maneira que ele se importava; ninguém o amava assim, jamais poderia amar.

Niguém exceto Sam.

Toda e cada vez que Dean achava uma mulher nas várias cidades em que paravam e desaparecia a noite, os olhos de Sam se enevoavam.

Bem no fundo ele sabia que nada viria disso, que seu amor devia sempre permanecer quieto. Eles eram irmãos.

Isso por si só significava que Dean nunca, nunca poderia, amar Sam assim também.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sentou no carro tarde da noite uma vez, enquanto Sam dormia no motel. Ele gemeu que era um total pervertido, que talvez precisasse de um bom psiquiatra...ou dois.

Ele tinha estado com homens ocasionalmente, mas tinha sido apenas rapidos boquetes em becos, uma masturbaçãozinha num clube. Agora por alguma estranha e insondável razão, ele tinha caido de quatro por seu irmão mais novo.

Dean cresceu poesias sobre o rosto de bebê de Sam. Ele suspirou ao mencionar o traseiro de Sam, quão perfeito parecia nos jeans. Ele falou alto sobre seu mais recente sonho de consumo, dele se juntando a Sam no banho, pressionando-o contra os azulejos e fodendo-o a ponto de Sam esquecer o próprio nome.

Ninguém se importava com Sam da maneira que ele se importava; ninguém o amava daquela maneira, ninguém poderia amá-lo assim.

Ninguém exceto Dean.

A droga era que Sam continuava amando Jessica, talvez ele sempre amaria.

Bem no fundo ele sabia que nada viria disso, que seu amor teria que continuar sempre quieto. Eles eram irmãos.

Isso por si só significava que Sam nunca, nunca poderia, amar Dean assim também.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alguns dias após o incidente com os insetos eles se viram no meio de uma estrada deserta na chuva e o carro decidiu empacar. Estava frio lá fora e a estação de rádio informou que a chuva não ia parar pelo menos até de manhã.

Dean não se importou, foi até o porta-malas e pegou dois cobertores. Sam pulou para o banco de trás, tentando da melhor forma ficar confortável, nada fácil considerando quão alto ele era.

Em certo ponto durante a noite Dean acordou e deu uma olhada em seu irmão. Sam tinha o cobertor enrolado em volta do corpo mas ainda estava tremendo. Sem querer que seu irmão ficasse doente Dean deslizou para o banco traseiro com Sam.

- Dean - Sam murmurou - que está fazendo?

- Mantendo você quente, irmãozinho. - Dean se ajeitou então, para Sam ficar deitado sobre ele e cobriu os dois com ambos os cobertores. - Você está gelado.

- Eu estou bem. - insistiu Sam.

- Claro que está, Sammy. É por isso que você está ficando azul.

Sam se aconchegou mais perto.

- Bom e quente.

- Durma, Sam. Eu vou cuidar de você.

- Ok - Sam replicou e se permitiu dormir.

Dean estudou o rosto de seu irmão e sorriu. Sam parecia um garotinho quando dormia. Ele não pode se conter e depositou um beijo casto nos lábios de Sam, maravilhado com a maciez. Dean traçou os lábios de Sam com sua língua, deslizando dentro para prová-lo.

Sam começou a acordar e Dean se afastou rapidamente, fazendo seu irmão voltar a dormir.

Pela primeira vez em eras, os dois rapazes dormiram pacificamente, nenhum pesadelo entre eles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O carro teve que ser guinchado de manhã e os rapazes se registraram num motel, gratos por esse ser relativamente limpo e ter água quente disponível.

Os dois despiram suas roupas molhadas. Dean insistiu que Sam tomasse banho antes enquanto ele se barbeava. Mas ele mantinha ligeiros olhares a Sam através da cortina e finalmente saiu do banheiro, forçando sua libido a ficar sob controle antes que Sam terminasse. Um grito o fez correr para o banheiro e ele achou Sam encolhido contra a parede do chuveiro, apontando para o chão.

Tinha uma enorme barata rastejando na direção dele e Sam tinha perdido toda a cor do rosto.

- Inseto...- foi tudo que Sam disse.

- Sim, Sam - Dean cortou. - É um inseto.

- MATE-O!

Dean esmagou-o com algum papel higiênico e o carregou até a privada.

- NÃO! Jogue lá fora!

- Sam, eu vou dar descarga!

- Por favor leve pra fora, Dean. E se ela rastejar pra fora enquanto eu estiver...você sabe?

- Está morto, Sam. - Dean deu a descarga.

Desafortunadamente ao mesmo tempo em que ele deu a descarga, toda a água fria resolveu espirrar do chuveiro e Sam pulou como se tivesse sido escaldado...e foi parar direto nos braços de Dean. Ele se descobriu olhando fundo nos olhos de seu irmão, inclinou e beijou-o.

Dean levou alguns segundos pra entrar no plano, mas quando o fez ele ajeitou Sam melhor, as longas pernas do irmão envolvidas ao redor de seu corpo, a toalha deslizando da cintura de Dean. O beijo parecia que ia durar para sempre enquanto Dean o carregava para cama.

- Sam - ele ofegou entre os beijos. - Você tem certeza que sabe o que esta fazendo?

- Não tenho nem idéia.

Sam estava duro bem como Dean e estavam se esfregando um contra o outro, a fricção entre eles causou um rápido orgasmo nos dois.

- Dean...- Sam começou, uma vez composto. - O que aconteceu aqui??

- Eu não sei, Sammy. - Dean estava movendo seus quadris novamente, seu pau se pronunciando novamente. - Eu também não tenho idéia.

- Nós somos irmãos, Dean. - Sam gemeu enquanto seu corpo se movia em sincronia com o de Dean, seu próprio membro crescendo e endurecendo de novo. - Nós não deviamos fazer isso. Isso é errado, muito errado.

- Diga isso para o seu pau...e o meu. - Dean estava se movendo um pouco mais rápido, preso entre as nádegas de Sam, pressionando rudemente. - Sammy...Sam...ahhh...eu vou gozar de novo...

- Sim...oh sim, Dean! - e Sam estava indo com ele.

Eles se deitaram ali, ambos saciados, abraçando um ao outro, acalmando um ao outro.

- Eu te amo, Sam. - Dean confessou sem pensar.

- É? - Sam indagou com um sorriso estúpido.

- É.

- Eu também.

Eles se beijaram de novo.

- O pai vai nos matar. - Dean observou.

- E vai doer.

- Provavelmente vai nos chicotear antes.

- Eu voto para não contar a ele. - disse Sam.

- Sem discussão aqui, Sammy.

Em concordância, eles fizeram mais uma baguncinha antes de cairem no sono.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O Impala retornou aquela tarde e o mecânico disse que não tinha achado o problema. Ele não pode fazer o serviço assim que o pegara, mas tão logo ele teve uma chance de trabalhar nele a ignição voltou a vida.

Quando sairam do motel Dean balançou as chaves.

- Quer dirigir, Sam?

- Não sei, Dean...- Sam olhou para o carro e relutantemente pegou a chave, imaginando que o Impala ia empacar com ele como ela normalmente fazia. Mas pela primeira vez desde que Sam tinha tentado dirigi-la, a ignição ronronou.

Dean entendeu e sorriu para o irmão.

- Uma vez você disse que ela estava possuída e eu acho que talvez você esteja certo. Mas de um modo bom.

Sam parecia cauteloso.

- Você acha que ela empacou noite passada sabendo que nós íamos...?

- Sim, eu acho, Sam. Diante de toda a merda que nós já enfrentamos diariamente em nossas vidas, porque ela não poderia, de certa forma, estar viva? Lembra o dia em que eu a vi? O cara disse que ela não ia funcionar, mas ela funcionou.

- Mas ela sempre me odiou, desde a vez que eu derrubei sorvete nela.

- E queimou um buraco no couro dela, a roubou mais de uma vez...

- Peguei emprestado, Dean. - Sam interrompeu.

- Sem minha permissão, Sam. - Dean sorriu. - Isso é roubo.

- Isso vindo do homem que é um exemplo de inocência. - Sam atirou de volta.

- Você tentou perder a virgindade no banco traseiro dela. - Dean fez uma pausa. - Pensando nisso, desde que você se juntou a mim, toda vez que eu tenho um encontro, ela faz algo estranho.

- Talvez ela seja uma parte de você, Dean.

- Talvez ela seja uma parte de nós, Sam.

Sam começou a rir.

- Estamos num menage-a trois com um carro!

O Impala empacou.

FIN


End file.
